Razzy
by Vincent Demeriat
Summary: This is the side of Razzy you were not ever allowed to see. Rated K for content.


(Author's Note: This is the end of my "retirement period", so I'm back with a whole new writing style. Please R&R and critique please.)

This Chapter is rated K+.

**Razzy**  
The Prologue  
_Who Am I?_

I…  
I was definitely not normal.

"_Rachele! Make sure you wear that skirt today!"_

I knew it.

"_My Hammer! What AM I going to do with you?"_

Perhaps it was just a refusal on my part to resign…

"_You go back right upstairs and change out of those boyish pants! Now!"_

Perhaps it was just myself following my 'notoriously unreliable' feelings…

"_You better, or I'll drill you myself!"_

But the one thing I knew…

"_I'm counting!"_

It wasn't my fault.

---

I _was_ a drill lover.

My father, the one person that understood me, loved to make drills, and I wanted to follow in his footsteps. My mother, however, also loved drills. And that was a problem.

I don't think my mother was happy with me.

"_Rachele, you are a disgrace! Imagine that! A female male! Hah, you won't marry anyone!"_

Within our community in Vance, marriage was considered very important. If you didn't marry, you were considered an outcast.

However, I was surprised at my father's reaction.

"_If you wish to kill our child, then, by all means continue. Our drilling is done with strength and speed, but remember, they only work when you are beside your target. If you wish to raise our child properly, try treating her with the respect she gives you."_

I smiled for the first time that day.

---

But then…

"_Ureksa, please don't do anything rash."_  
"_I won't, sister. I will not."_

"Uncle…Uncle Bron! Help me, my…!"  
"_I know, I know. We're leaving. Now."_

"_This is tha City of Swords. I hope you have better fortunes 'ere, Razzy."_

My tears.  
Even now, they haunt me to this day.  
I even turned to knuckles to escape my past.

---

"When I look at Big Sis and her weapons…Uncle, which one is Big Sis going to use against me?"

"_I can't tell you that, Razzy. Fair's fair, and just cuz you're my nephew ain't meanin I'm going to play favorites with any of yous."_

Why that drill…why the Whirlwind Rotor?  
That was my father's favorite…

"How about Big Bro? Do you know?"  
"_That lad's unpredictable. Can't tell what he's gonna do next. Sugar's not helping either."_

Why? Aqua Screw…  
My mother…

It was reality. I didn't want to face it.  
I am glad Cleru found me. My death would have been the only thing on Uncle's mind.

---

I look on the wall…

Immaturity passes with time.  
Time passes with age.  
Age passes with maturity.

And I look ahead.

"_Yes."_  
"Yes."  
"_Then place your pride as a Craftsknight on the line!"_

I look back now…

"_Razzy, I'm sorry"_  
"Don't worry yourself Master Ureksa. I know how you feel. You're not the only one suffering."  
"_I…didn't know."_

…all the memories, all the things that got me here.

"_Bronson, keep Rachele safe!"_  
"_I'll do rightly so, Tabitha. Ya can count on me."_

My parents…

"_Please forgive a jaded heart."_  
"I already have, Master. I already have."

Ureksa…  
His actions for his loved ones…

"You're late, Big Sis!"

My loss to Pratty.

"Big Bro, where were you?"

My loss to Cleru.

"_I'd never noticed it before, but…"_

The person I have wanted to be…

"_You really are beautiful, aren't you?"_

…has always been...there.

"Don't sweet-talk me when you haven't done something wrong, Varil. Just because…"  
"…_I lost doesn't mean I have to sucker up to you. However, you know I won't admit defeat."_

You lost, Varil. You lost because of love.  
You won, Cleru. You won because of determination.  
You won, Pratty. You won because of destiny.

And I?

"_This is the final match!"_

I will win this time, and for my parents. Using the weapon that we, as a family made…

"_Razzy vs. Sanary!"_  
"Bring it on, Sis Sanary!"

---

And then, I will get married. I will promise you that, mom.  
I will win, because of a promise.  
And a Craftknight's determination will never be shattered by a hammer blow! No one will change my mind!


End file.
